


Blind But Now I See

by Carrieosity



Series: Tumblr Bunnies and Ficlets - Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Implied Threesome - M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/pseuds/Carrieosity
Summary: Jimmy can't see, but Castiel is eager to help.





	Blind But Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Discord convo with [fpwoper](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com), [pherryt](http://pherryt.tumblr.com), and [profound-boning](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com).

“If you could see what I see…”

“Help me.” Jimmy breathed his reply, voice hoarse with desire, with a need tempered with the complete trust that it would be fulfilled. It was a hushed request, though not from diffidence. A spell seemed to envelop the room and its occupants, delicately woven, and to break it would feel like a desecration.

Dean felt the tension even more acutely than the brothers, he thought. He was part of this moment, this near-sacrament, acting as something between celebrant and ceremonial object, but the magic was being woven between the two men standing before him, and he was neither required to speak nor wanting to do so. Simply watching, listening, and immersing himself in the moment was all he could handle. He reminded himself to breathe, not for the first time; the air he took in felt warm, heady with the combined scents of their perspiration and arousal.

“Lift your hand,” Castiel said, and Jimmy raised his arm toward where Dean stood before him, brushing his hand against Dean’s bare chest before settling his palm there. They were only inches apart, and Jimmy could certainly feel the radiant heat of Dean’s body against his own, so there was a surety to his touch, despite his lack of visual input. Jimmy’s eyelids drooped low, hooded over the cloudy blue eyes that were one of the few physical differences between him and his twin. Castiel focused his gaze on Jimmy’s hand with searing intensity, as though he was trying to use his eyes for the both of them.

In a way, he was.

“His skin is flushed so deeply right now,” Castiel went on, his lust-roughened voice painting a picture for his brother. “You can still see the freckles dusted there, though it’s more difficult when he’s blushing like that. The contrast between his skin and ours is striking…the difference between warm beech and hickory, both radiant and glowing. You make him burn, Jimmy.”

Jimmy let his hand trace a slow path to the side, brushing against a dusky nipple that was already peaked in arousal. It tightened at the slight contact, and Dean drew a breath.

“He wants you, and holding himself back is torture. Can you feel the way his chest is heaving a bit, the way he’s fighting for air? His hands want to touch so badly…the fists he’s making, the way the muscles in his forearm are taut with the strain…it’s a study in self-control and desire.”

A broken noise escaped Jimmy’s throat, and he nearly took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Dean. He was leaning forward, clearly close to breaking, but he wouldn’t. Not until Castiel gave the word.

“His throat,” Castiel said instead. “Use your fingertips.”

Dean’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but swallow as Jimmy’s fingers gently traced upward along the sides of his neck. Jimmy had been blind since birth, a complication of the twins’ premature arrival, but he didn’t need to see in order to take Dean apart in the most exquisite ways.

“His pulse is racing,” Jimmy noted in a whisper. “I can feel it with no pressure at all.”

“It’s almost visible,” Castiel confirmed, and Dean had to close his eyes for a moment under the double scrutiny. “Feel the way his jaw is tightening now.”

“Cas,” Dean whimpered helplessly, unable to stop himself. “Jimmy…” When Jimmy’s fingertips continued their explorations upward and found his lips, running lightly along the lower fullness, Dean trembled as he parted them slightly. Castiel’s unblinking eyes met Dean’s over Jimmy’s shoulder, and with a tiny nod, Castiel gave Dean unspoken permission. Nearly groaning, Dean let the tip of his tongue escape forward, licking delicately at the tips of Jimmy’s fingers, tasting the salt and heat.

Jimmy cursed, a tiny gasped explosion of sound, as he felt the sensation, and Castiel chuckled filthily. Chasing the heat of Dean’s tongue, Jimmy pressed his fingers forward, deeper into his mouth, and Dean closed his lips around them, sucking them and curling his tongue around them. The groan Jimmy made was a deep, vibrating one, and from the edge of his vision, Dean saw his cock jump and bead liquid at the slit.

“Cas, I need…” Jimmy whined. “Can I kiss him? Please.”

Castiel hummed in feigned consideration. “Maybe,” he answered. “Someone should kiss him, certainly. The way his lips are already shining and slightly swollen, just from this, it would be a waste not to use them. Earn his kiss, Jimmy. Tell me how he feels around your fingers.”

“Burning hot,” Jimmy rushed to reply. “And tight. Like his mouth was made for this.”

Castiel’s eyes gleamed. “Go ahead,” he murmured, and Jimmy yanked his fingers free before lurching forward and crashing into Dean’s mouth with his own. He was a frenzy of need, licking at the plumpness of Dean’s lips before thrusting his tongue inside to coax, to stroke, to devour. Dean’s hands rose to grip Jimmy’s shoulders, as much for balance as out of the need to hold onto this perfect man.

When they broke for air, Jimmy was panting hard. He looked positively wild, and Dean’s heart thudded against his ribs as he stared at him. “So gorgeous, Jimmy,” he murmured.

Castiel laughed again. “If I said so, it would make me sound egotistical,” he said. “I will say it, though, because it’s true. It’s one thing to say that you are objectively lovely, Jimmy, but in this moment, seeing you like this? With your hair deliciously mussed, the way the sweat is shining along your chest and back, your mouth bruised…the hair on your arms is standing on end, goosebumps rising from the simple feel of his hands on your flesh. You might not be able to see how Dean is looking at you, but your body knows, and it’s crying out in response. You’re a vision, the both of you—stunning beyond all meaning of the concept. My perfect loves.”

Dean’s throat was tight. He was so close to the edge of being completely overwhelmed that he thought he’d shatter if he tried to to say a word. Jimmy, shuddering, was just as overcome. “Castiel, please, please, touch me. I need you,” he came near to sobbing.  

“You have me,” Castiel said soothingly, and he stepped forward to press against Jimmy’s back, skin to burning skin. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, rubbing small circles into stomach muscles that jumped at the touch. “You’ll have all of me,” he continued. “But first, I don’t think I’m quite done watching you come apart.” Pressing a kiss to the top of Jimmy’s shoulder, he lifted his burning gaze to catch Dean’s, and his instruction was clear.

Dean dropped to his knees, sliding his hands along Jimmy’s flanks as he did, and bathed in the sounds of Jimmy’s ecstacy.  


End file.
